Trouble with Easter Bunnies
by Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: So, Angie and the Wild Kratts meet up for a creature rescue. The creatures in mind... some cute bunnies with a tragic back story.


**Okay, it's been a while since I have posted anything. Excuse that if you will. But this is something I've been meaning to do and when i saw the show I had to do it... for the bunnies. This is kind of an informational piece. **

* * *

**Angie's POV**

"**Guys I'm off now." A little while after Easter… time to go out for some rescues.**

"**Oh, so soon?" Amy came down. The portal home was in the basement. I had Tails build one here to make it easier for me to go back home. **

"**Yes Amy… I've got bunnies to save."**

**She did that mother sigh again. You know the one where she knows she's got to let me go but doesn't want me to go. **

"**Geez Amy, you'd think you'd be used to her leaving around this time by now." Sonic came in with his usual grin. **

"**Well excuse me for being a mother."**

"**I'll be fine Amy. **_**We'll **_**be fine. Besides, I **_**have**_** to go. My inspiration is in town."**

"**What?" Sonic was confused.**

"**You mean those brothers?" Amy asked.**

"**Yup, I can't wait."**

"**Brothers?" Sonic asked.**

"**Yeah the one and only…"**

* * *

**Somewhere flying in the Tortuga…**

"**Kratt Brothers, I need the location of that shelter." Koki called out. **

"**Um, isn't it somewhere in Chicago?" Martin said as he came in from the basement. **

"**Actually, I don't think we're meeting her at the shelter." Chris said. He was near Aviva who was working on a new disk. "I think we're meeting her somewhere in the suburbs."**

"**Oh, really, well can you be more specific than that?"**

"**Why are we going to Chicago, anyway?" asked Jimmy Z who was in his chair with a slice of pepperoni pizza one in one hand and his precious controller in the other. **

"**Because, it's another opportunity to help out innocent creatures." Chris said.**

"**Yeah, some one has got to help those poor bunnies." Martin said. "That and I really want to meet this Angie kid. She sounds really nice."**

"**She must have a real soft spot for bunnies." Jimmy Z said. **

"_**Uh-huh**_**, have you **_**read **_**her essay?" Koki said. **

"**She is really passionate about this. She's done it for a few years now." Aviva said. **

"**And she has a rescue as a pet too." Chris said. "And you know it's not an essay. It's a cry for help that the Wild Kratts had to answer."**

"**A well thought out cry for help." Aviva said holding the sheet of paper in her hand. "She must be a really smart girl. I can't wait to meet her."**

"**Well we won't be waiting long now. I think she just sent me the coordinates." **

"**Do you know how she did it Koki?" Aviva asked as they all crowded around her monitor. **

"**No, it's like she's not even on the planet." **

"**Weird, must be some kind of protection from hackers." Chris said.**

"**Maybe, I gotta know how she does it." Aviva said determined. **

* * *

**Angie's POV**

"_**So, how'd you get them to come?"**_

**I was waiting in a clearing outside the forest. For some reason it turned into a hot spot for releasing the poor bunnies. **

"_**I didn't ask them to; I just sent them a letter telling them they should help get the word out. They decided that they should help. And I'm so psyched. I can't wait. They were the ones to really kick start my passions." **_

"_**I'm really happy for you. Not every day you get to meet your childhood heroes."**_

"_**Yeah, and we're going to partner up in a creature rescue."**_

**Suddenly I saw a big shadow over me. I looked up and saw the Tortuga. It was a lot bigger than I thought it was. I had this big grin on my face.**

"_**Oh, my gosh they're here. I can't believe it."**_

**I saw it land and out came the Wild Kratts Crew. I saw them look around. I tried to say hi, but the words were stuck in my throat. It wasn't long before one of them spotted me. They waved and started walking towards me. I smiled, shrugged, and walked towards them. **

"**Hi, are you Angie? The one who sent us this letter." Chris asked.**

**I nodded. "Um yes that's me."**

"**Huh, I didn't think you'd be so young." Aviva said. **

"**Yeah, are you like twelve?" Martin asked. **

"**No, but that's a common misconception. I'm actually sixteen."**

"**What?" They all asked in unison.**

"**Are you serious?" Koki asked. **

"**Yeah, let that sink in for a bit. You'll get used to the idea." I told them.**

**I heard something. A rustle in a shrub. I placed my finger over my hand to shush them. I motioned them to stay put. **

"**I've got it." I whispered. **

**I walked towards the shrub. And when I was close enough, I started tip toeing and then bent down slowly near it. I got a stick from the ground and lifted the tiny branches from the ground. I smiled at the furry creature in front of me. I turned back. The crew was staring at me. I motioned with my hand for them to come. When they were close enough I put my hand out to tell them to halt. "Can two of you go over there and get me a piece of lettuce, two towels and a carrier?" **

**They looked at me funny and then looked to where I was pointing. I brought all that stuff from the sanctuary. I had used them before on these recues for years. Having Annie's strength and speed has really come in handy. **

"**Huh, did not notice that there." Martin said.**

"**Yeah no kidding." Jimmy said.**

"**Aviva and I will go and grab the stuff." Koki said.**

"**Thanks." I told them. **

"**You found one?" Martin asked.**

"**Uh-huh. And we have to be very quiet and gentle."**

"**Oh, okay." Chris said. **

"**Found what though?" Jimmy asked.**

"**A Dutch from the looks of it."**

"**A what?" He asked again.**

"**A Dutch. A species of domestic rabbit."**

"**A bunny, really?"**

**I nodded. "Yup, poor thing."**

"**What do you mean? Don't rabbits live in the wild?"**

"**Sure, but these rabbits aren't meant to be in the wild. They need people in order to live. They can't care for themselves."**

"**Ya see Jimmy, domestic rabbits are rabbits that have been bred by humans to be pets or used for fur or to eat." Chris said.**

"**And those rabbits don't know how to survive in the wild because for so long they didn't need to have those wild instincts." Martin said.**

"**And that's why Angie's been doing this for so long." Aviva said. She and Koki had what I needed. **

"**Perfect. Hand me the lettuce." Aviva gave me the lettuce. "Now Martin, can you take the carrier from Koki and put it on the ground with the door ready in your hand to shut close?" He nodded and did what I told him to do. "Chris can you put the towel in the carrier flat in there?" He nodded and did what I asked him to. "Keep one in your hands ready to grab the rabbit if this doesn't work. Now all of you should stand back." I said. They took a few steps back. I broke the lettuce into a few pieces. I placed one in front of the bush and then deep in the carrier. I kept one in my hand to let the rabbit know there was food out here. "We have to very patient." They nodded in determination. **

"**Come on, come here." I let the rabbit sniff the piece of lettuce and take a small bite. I took the piece from him and the one from the ground. He didn't follow it. I tried again. He came out. The girls sighed at how cute he looked and went back inside.**

"**Oh, sorry." They whispered. **

"**That's okay, but you really need to be quiet for this to work." Chris told them. **

"**Yeah, sorry." Aviva whispered again.**

**I tried again. The rabbit came out. Took a look around and stood there. Everyone was still. I tried letting him nibble on it and then got him to sniff it to the entrance of the carrier. I put the lettuce in there and hoped that he'd follow it inside. He sniffed the outside of it and then sniffed inside. When he was in enough to close the door, Martin closed it slowly. I sighed in relief. **

"**The poor dear. Must've been starving." I said.**

**Everyone agreed.**

"**How did you know what species it was Angie?" Martin asked. **

"**Easy, he looked like he was wearing pants."**

**They looked at me funny.**

"**Yeah, a Dutch looks like it's wearing a white shirt and pants. Look." They looked in the carrier. **

"**Oh yeah." Chris said.**

"**Ha, look at that." Martin laughed. **

"**Ay**** qué**** lindo." Aviva said.**

"**He really does look like he's wearing a pair of pants." Koki said.**

"**He's looking sharp." Jimmy said. **

"**And I bet there will be more in there somewhere." Martin said.**

"**Very likely just a bit inside along the edge of the forest. I've never seen them deep inside the forest."**

"**Then what are we waiting for?" Martin said. **

"**Hang on Martin." I told him. "First we got to get this little guy in the Tortuga where he'll be safe." **

"**I'll do it." Aviva said. **

"**Thanks. Think you can look after any more that we find in there?"**

"**Of course she can, cause me and Jimmy will help her." Koki said. "Come on Jimmy."**

**So, it was pretty much the same thing for the rest of the afternoon. There were a few cases where we had to chase them into the carrier. Chris even got kicked by one that he tried to grab. You got to scoop them up and support their rumps and feet so they don't feel so scared. Chris learned that one the hard way. We caught a few more. **

"**Man, I still have that feeling of that kick in my stomach." Chris said when we came into the Tortuga for the last time with another rescue.**

"**Hey, be lucky you're not up against the Roo Boss again."**

"**Yeah, you've got a point there Martin." We all laughed. **

"**I still can't believe these bunnies were just out there." Aviva said. **

"**It's one of the many tragedies out there Aviva." Chris said. He went over and placed an arm over her shoulders.**

"**Yup. People buy them not knowing how much care they need and then when they hit puberty and spray their scent everywhere or chew on a cable they just toss them out. We call them Easter Bunnies because people think a rabbit makes for a good gift this time of year. Ignorance can lead to innocent rabbits losing their lives."**

"**Not if the Wild Kratts have anything to say about it." Martin said. **

**I smiled. "I really appreciate you helping me out."**

"**Hey, anything for a lifelong fan and bunny lover." Martin told me. **

"**And now all these rabbits will have the chance to get adopted and be loved by their new owners." Chris said. **

"**Hey, where's Mr. Fluffy Pants?"**

"**Who?" I asked.**

"**You know, the Dutch we first rescued."**

"**Mr. Fluffy Pants? That's what you named him?" Chris asked.**

"**Yeah, at least I think he's a he." **

**We had a laugh.**

**"Oh and I think I'll name that one that kicked you Hopscotch." **

"**Oh boy, now he's on a naming frenzy." Chris said. **

"**This could take a while." Koki said.**

* * *

**In the US, the wild rabbit looks kind of orange with a white tail. They tend to look slender.**

** If you see a rabbit that doesn't look like this or if you're not sure, please call a shelter that takes in rabbits. **

**Save the bunnies!**


End file.
